ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Alien Alliance Multiverse
Ben 10: Alien Alliance is a series which take places in a multiverse. In the series, Ben visits several parallel worlds or get visited by people or aliens from different worlds. This is the list of worlds appearing in the series. Note: the name of the worlds are based on their chronical appearance in this series or in the canon series: Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Those name are just nicknames. Earth-001 Earth-001 is the Earth where Ben 10: Alien Alliance mainly happens. Earth-002 Ben has never taken off his omnitrix and became a full time hero. He lost the joy of being a hero after the Osmosian Greon smashes his grandpa's arm. He become a batman-like hero with no sense of humor and with a no nonsense attitude. After his encounter with a 10 year old Ben and Gwen, he changed his ways and started to enjoy life a bit more but is still one of the more straighforward Ben 10,000 in the multiverse. Appearance Ben 10: *Goodbye and Good Riddance *Ben 10,000 *Ken 10 Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia Ben 10,000 Trilogy *Ben 10,000 Begins *Ben 10,000: The Darkest Night *Unnamed third movie Earth-003 An alternate world almost unique in his kind, created by Ben by accident during The Butterfly Effect. By reseting time multiple times, created a Chrono-Tachyon-shockwave. It collided with the events of the original series, creating a 'time splinter'. This time splinter is actually a second timeline but too connected to the original to be healthy for it's inhabitants. In this timeline, the summer of receiving the omnitrix is reseted and Gwen is the one who found the omnitrix. Different that Earth-014, Ben remembered him possessing the omnitrix and all his adventures with the device. The omnitrix was later placed around Max his wrist. The time paradox created in this Ben's head, causes him to go insane and he was internated in an asylum. Earth-003 is sealed off by Paradox and Cretox for Ben. Appearance Ben 10: *Gwen 10 Earth-004 A world were Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Paradox failed to stop Hugo as a Time monster to destroy the planet by it aging any lifeform to dust. This world is now unhabitated. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Force: *Paradox Earth-005 Another world created by the Butterfly Effect, this time caused by Gwen. Trying to find a cure for Kevin, she accidently rewrite time and created the timeline known as the Rule of Hex. Hex has taken control of Earth-005 and rules over it with an iron fist. Gwen escaped the timeline and returned to her original timeline but the timeline still exists. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Force: *Time Heals Earth-006 The Race against Timeline-world. This is where a Ben encountered Eon at the age of 10 and managed to defeat him. Appearance Ben 10: Race against Time Earth-007 The demonic Earth where human life is extinct because of demonic creatures, surviving on the souls of the living. The Cardplayer is the ruler of this planet. In order to claim a soul they have to force their victim in a ritual. This ritual is a duel based on cards. Ben managed to stop it's invasion by defeating their leader in such a ritual. In exchange for keeping his soul, the Cardplayer was forced to retreat and never to return. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 1 * Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 1 * Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 2 Earth-008 Known as the Kevin's Death Timeline, is an Earth where Ben turned villigante and started killing his enemies. Utterly insane because of the death of his friend, this Ben has no problem with committed mass murders or genocides. Because of the events of Better World?, Cooper is now in charge and wields the Ultimatrix as Ben is roaming the lands of Earth-001 as Blight. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 1 * Better World? Earth-009 When an attempt to save Pierce goes horribly wrong and Ben is the one who killed him, he's a wanted Mass Murderer. Ben managed to escape Earth-009 and causes a second event in this timeline. His own disappearing from this world. Earth-009 is sealed off by Paradox and Cretox for Ben. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 * The Butterfly Effect Earth-010 While trying to save Pierce once again, one of the Forever Knights tricks him in believing he's Pierce, while using an ID Mask, before killing Pierce. Again failed to save his life, Ben discovers that he had go in exile because of this and that the Forever Knights under the lead of Driscoll and the supreme king Irichlos have taken over the Earth and beaten Diagon without him. To celebrate the death of Diagon, they are going to execute some rebels, namely Gwen and Kevin. Earth-010 is also sealed off by Paradox and Cretox for Ben. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 * The Butterfly Effect Earth-011 Aggregor's world, Earth-011 tells the tale of what would have happened if Aggregor succeeded with his plans to absorb the energy of a baby celestalsapien. Ruling over the universe, easily the strongest villain the universe ever faced. Ben have done several attempts to defeat Aggregor but all failed. Aggregor finally met his demise in The End of Chaos as he was drained of his power and later executed. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Aggregor's World Season 3 *The End of Chaos Earth-012 Kurt 10's universe is the 12th universe to be encounter. For more information about this universe: see Kurt 10 Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 * Kurt 10: Alien Alliance Season 3 *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse Earth-013 Earth-013 is a universe where Grandpa Max was still aligned with the army and his son and grandson were more patriotic. As Ben found the omnitrix, he joined the army and became it superweapon. Still have his sense of justicement, he doesn't join wars as there are no aliens or super enhanced soldier in battle. With taking out an enemy he hasn't much of a problem. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia Season 3 *War Games Earth-014 A world where Gwen had received the omnitrix. Similar to the Earth-002, Gwen never removed the omnitrix but unlike Ben she never became the grumpy superhero as she was always more down to Earth and even after the death of Grandpa Max at the hands of Adwaita, never took blame on herself as she realized it was the risk of the job. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia Earth-015 Similar to the Ben 10: Alien Alliance universe, only with Gwen wielding the ultimatrix. Facing more magic based opponents, she managed to prevent Kevin from turning evil but failed to prevent the rise of Empress Charmcaster in Ledgerdomain. Now fighting for the fate of the magical world, she faces Charmcaster and her Army. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia Earth-016 After meeting Vera, the Max Tennyson of this world moved to England. His children and grandchildren were raised in England and it was also here that the Omnitrix was found by the young Ben Oswald Tennyson. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Timelines